


Here comes the sun and I say it's all right

by dyylanqueenfanforever



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Art, Fear, Friendship, Half-Vampires, Lies, Love, Music, Sad, Secrets, Sick Character, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyylanqueenfanforever/pseuds/dyylanqueenfanforever
Summary: Long ago a few lads fought for a quiet dark place on the Hot summer day.Nowadays most places have changed while others remain. Almost all of their Friends are dead now too...  they would give everything to see the Sun again...Maybe even their lives.The man he had known for that many years stood by his side until the end. He had known this would happen one day but wasnt prepared for It yet. In their last chat he had promised to follow him a few decades or a bit earlier later.Suddenly he felt the arms of his Friends around him and let the tears spread from his eyes in What felt as forever."We'll meet each other again. Dont yeh worry."
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon, George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison & Paul McCartney, George Harrison & Ringo Starr, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon & Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**1885**

A group of lads formed by 5 friends Ran Through their town, laughing and talking about anything and everything at the same time. The sun burned above them in the sky,not giving the guys a rest for a day nor that they cared much about it. They were about to make a picnic and spend the day Next to the beach. They had all been waiting for that day for a while, and It had taken actually a lot to convince some of their protective parents, specially Maureen's and George's but they had finally made It. 

The five of them took the train entering noisely and making people stumble at them. The shortest of them, Richard Starkey, usually known as Ringo (the nickname came because of the rings he liked to wear, his most preciated possesion, even though he had to hide them from his mother, not wanting to answer the questions he would have to answer about how he had got them) by his friends, almost lost the train. He had bumped into an old grumpy man Who had accused him of thieft. Ringo stood against the man, showing an indefferent face and after a short Talk he ended Up into the posterior part of the train with almost no air. 

"Ringo, I told you that if you needed a bit of money, I could try and give you a bit." Said a calm deep voice out of the blue making Richard jump on his seat as he hadnt seen his friend. The lad Who had talked was Stuart Sutcliffe, the oldest of the group and Who had took the " mum of the group" roll and always felt protective over his " little brothers ". That actitude sometimes irritated ringo, Who was younger just for two weeks and from time to time got tired of Stuart acting like that.

Ringo looked at him with an annoyed expression painted in his face.

"I didnt steal anything today. "Replied the blue eyed boy while he started to tap a fast rhythm into his seat "I wouldnt even think of that this day, Stu. Who dyeh think i am? "Stuart opened his mouth but before he got any Word out Richard added" And we are good with the money... It's Getting better, a little better all the time."

"Couldnt get no worse" muttered the other under his breath but if Ringo Heard him, he just ignored It. 

Ringo had been (and still was, just not that much. He almost always seemed tired and looked so pale and thin) a sick lad and his family wasnt the richest of the world. His father had left to make money to another country and he hadnt seen him since the age of three. Sometimes there arrived someletter to the Starkeys with a bit of money of It which helped a lot but they were still quite poor. 

"Hullo, fellas. Didnt see where you had gone." Popped in George Harrison, the second youngest of the group, followed by their other friends, Linda Eastman and Maureen Cox. George took the seat Next to Ringo while the other pair sat Next to the oldest." What were yeh talkin' 'bout? "

"This and that" vaguely answered Stuart, with a delicate wave of his hand. He looked as if he was already on another dimension, his attention drifting away of the conversation. Probably thinking about the landscape which was seen Through the train Window, noting every detail posible in his mind to Paint It later.

The Talk was mostly about George trying to convince his father to get a guitar, Linda's piano classes, Maureen complaining about his parents wanting to send her to France and Ringo making jokes. From time to time Stuart made a little comment or a nod just to make clear he was still alive.

They finally arrived to their destination and got out of the train in a hurry, still chatting excitedly. Maureen had to come back for Stuart tho, as he had kept sat in the train , making a fast drawing in a paper he had got god knows how.

"Oi, come on. "Ordered Maureen, practically dragging Stuart out of the train" Just Paint It black,we've gotta go."

The boys had to walk for half an hour til they caught a glimpse of the beach but It felt less time to them. Every step seemed to be worthed. There was a cave near the beach which George recommended to visit later.

George's family had a House near that beach so he frequented It. However, he hadnt ever got into that cave but he had always been curious about it. 

They spent a funny day in the beach, fought for the little dark spots in order not to get burned and played volleyball. Stuart made another drawing and they all sang songs Next to a fire Ringo had made when the Sun started to go down, letting the Moon make its appereance. They were supposed to sleep at the Harrison's house so nobody was really worried about being out that late. Then, they decided to take a look to the mysterious cave. 

Stuart and Linda werent really into It, while Ringo remained neutral but George and Maureen's excitement ended Up winning and they started their way into It. 

"I've got the perfect story for the occasion" opened its way into the darkness a voice. Probably Stuart's. 

"Surprise us." 

"I Hope its better than your piano's skills with my piano."

"Let the fella talk."

While Stuart started narrating a story about the drown of the Sun and the start of a very long season with no light on It. While He also explained the appereance of strange creatures, the friends continued getting more and more into the cave. They all got distracted with the story and soon got themselves Lost. 

"Be careful with that rock."

Screams followed by laughs filled the air and although they were now completely Lost they didnt feel very scared. It was just another adventure. Besides, they had got Lost a lot of times before. The constant prensence of the others making them feel they werent alone into this made them think It was all that Bad. 

"Ahhh! Mo stop that, It hurts" complained George Harrison, looking to his right without really seeing anything.

"I didnt do anything"

George pointed to his neck which showed a little spot with Blood getting out of It. The place they were at the moment was a bit less darker so they could see a bit yet didnt notice George raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner (lately he had been doing a lot, an improved gesture he had perfectioned after hours of practise against the mirror). 

"We're not alone right now, y'know. Wait a Little. I'd prefer a bit of privacy ."

Maureen blushed herself a dark red and thanked the darkness of the place for making It at least a bit less visible. The pair of them were a bit closer being the youngest and had actually been kinda dating for a while. Just kinda. They hadnt specified anything yet.

Maureen protested she hadnt done anything and the incident was shrugged off with no Major discussion and Ringo joking that the creatures from Stuart story had wanted to give them a little visit. The lot of them declared they hadnt done anything and, after all,they were alone in that dark place.

Around an hour later, they were leaving the cave, with renewed spirits and all kind of plans for the rest of the night. Once athome, they all got something to eat and drank a bit of what looked as wine (they didnt find Any other drink there). 

Despite all the plans they had made, they ended Up going to sleep as the trip Through the cave had left them exhasuted.

The night ended without further incident.


	2. Dark side of the moon

George twisted and turned while trying to sleep but her eyes just didn't want to get closed. His neck had started to itch about the time the lads had arrived home and while Harrison was hoping it would disappear during the night, if something it had only increased. A strange feeling flooded through his body, he couldn't really find the words to put a name to it but it was surely something he hadn't ever experienced. With a long sigh he ended giving up the fight for sleeping a bit and got up. It wasn't the first night he hadn't slept at all but it was the first time the following day he didn't felt tired. Or at least not the normal form of tiredness.

He felt as if he could do anything yet something lacked. The first rays of the sun began to creep in between the kitchen windows. An apparently good and hot day approached but somehow it didn't enthuse George. After having waiting so long for that day,now he just felt that something real bad would happen that same day and didn't want to discover what it was. 

''Woah!'' Screamed a familar voice next to his ear, trying to take him by surprise and failing miserably. He had already heard her belonging steps the moment she had got up. ''I wouldn't believe this if I weren't witnessing it. George Harrison waking up early and not only that, the first of us! ''A sweet laugh accompanied the end of the sentence and George finally turned to look face to face to her friend Linda.''Don't you think today is gonna be a beautiful day?'' she added while taking a few more steps and then opening the black curtains in the dining room. A smile which tried to disguise a wince was drawn in the older's face who simply nodded. 

In a short period of time they had a small breakfast for them all and even had prepared a few sandwiches for the beach. Maureen and Stuart had already got up too and helped packing the things up. Now there was just left to do the task of waking Ringo up. Stuart had disappeared inside the house in some moment without George noticing and Linda offered to get the shorter guy. George took the moments as a chance to ask Maureen about the bite which had caused him that itch and which he kinda associated with the weird feeling. 

''I swear for my dear mother Florence, I didn't bite you yesterday.''She answered nervous of the topic being brought up and visibly uncorfomtable.''I absolutely wouldn't, Georgie. I don't even know if we are dating. Are we?''

He had stopped to listen her after her first sentence, a big pain spreading through all his body yet somehow managing to remain his body motionless. He believed her and that was all he had needed to hear but still couldn't find an answer to who (or what?) had bitten him the night before and it scared him because that would mean another person was probably with them... A lot of thoughts started appearing before he was able to process them and that added to the pain made him just want to fall in the floor and crumble not doing anything for the rest of the day. But he knew he couldn't so when Maureen's mouth stopped moving he just shrugged a walked away as fast as his legs allowed him. Without pretending to he had found his way to his bedroom. With trembling hand he caught a little bottle with an unknown liquid inside and throw it all into his face wanting to refresh his mind. Next time he opened his eyes he saw Stuart opening the door of the room and tried to calm his breathing. He didn't have the time to get up from the dusty floor so he just pretended it had been a silly fall and followed him outside where the others were waiting. The four of them had been a few minutes searching him which was a whole surprise as he had it felt just a few seconds. Time was a mysterious thing.

After a long walk they arrived to a little beach. The day and everything seemed to welcome them but George just wanted to eat something and put as many kilometers as posible from that place and him. Of course he didn't mention anything of what he was going through not wanting the others to think of him as a paranoid lad, or worse, a real crazy person.

However, the others knew something was off with George. He had barely bathed in the beach he had been talking of for months and there were just a few little details which made the others realize he was acting weird. 

By the end of the afternoon, they were all back in the station, waving goodbye to the pretty place they had stayed the last two days but saving memories. The train would arrive an hour later so they decided to wait there with some cards games and new scary stories from Stu. George was sat againts the wall, pulled apart from all the games and trying to figure out his hunger. He had eat not more than an hour ago yet felt absolutely empty. The food didn't taste of anything and there was just a weird meal he couldn't decipher either for which he longed for. 

''Hey, George.''

Richard pulled him out of his thoughts, rapidly followed by Stuart. Both of them observed every move of the younger with a concerned look painted all over their face. George wanted to tell them not to worry about him, that he was probably just overthinking about nothing as he usually did and that he didn't want to ruin this little trip but didn't feel as talking. A sudden wave of weariness wrapped him. Everything was becoming kinda blurry.

''How are you doing? You've been acting a little weird the whole day'' Stuart intervened. Again, George just shrugged. He had being doing it a lot that day.

Ringo rolled his eyes, and a serious look appeared in his face. Usually he was all smily and making jokes but the few times George had witnessed that expressionless face, something serious was about to be discussed. He closed his eyes preparing for whatever the day had prepared for him and wished to get out of there. 

''Look, Harrison. We all know you are sometimes the quiet guy from our little group and that you like to say things when you just have to say them.'' He paused and scratched his hair, trying to find the words to continue his improvised speech. ''But y'know, today you've been acting quite not as yourself and didn't look very happy even though this trip was originally your idea. ''He took a seat next to him, doing for finished his talk and making him clear he wouldn't leave his side until George answered. Stuart made a small nod and sat in the left side of George.

Minutes passed in silence, with the occasional laughs from Linda and Maureen who were still playing cards. Ringo and Stuart looked absolutely bored there but George didn't care. He just wanted the pain, heat and itch to stop.

Finally Stuart coughed a few times before starting a new story.

''This one isn't very known actually. ''started Stuart with in a low voice. A lightning lighted the sky making a more appropiated atmosphere for it. A big storm was above them, leaving behind the sunny day they had had. ''They don't have a name actually. It's rumored they just move at night as a terrible curse older than most of trees made them burn with the touch of the sun. There are angelic creatures, y'know, as angels and so. Well, those ones are more the demonic kind. They survive taking lives, and live remains in blood, so yeah, they just drink food from the rest of their existence.'' Linda made a sinister laugh. Somewhen, the pair of girl had joined them to hear the mostly unknown story by the oldest.''Nobody really knows how they are created as there have been very little reported cases, usually people hide the bodies with the excuse of animal attacks. Some assure it's a contagious illness. Others say that if they drink your blood to death, you'll transform into another non-death like them, together for eternity.''At that point Ringo was trying to hush a nervous scream and George felt a bit of pressure on his hand. Maureen.

''And?'' Linda popped in.

''I thought you didn't like my stories. Too much fiction and so for you.''He answered with a malicious smile.

''Whatever. Just go on.'' he continued staring at her for which she added ''Pleasee.''

''There's no cure posible. Supposedly there are many ways to discover if someone's a non-dead. Too many to know which are actually true. For a start, their heart doesn't beat and their skin is awfully pale. ''George took a worried look over his pale face while scratching a little his wound of the neck.''Their eyes might get red. Especially when blood is near. People whose blood has been drank yet they aren't dead are pretty sensible to everything and long for the bite as a drug. Those are pretty good vampire slaves.''

Everyone was containing their breath, not wanting to miss a word from those non-deaths Stuart seemed to know quite a lot. 

''How do you know that much about them?'' Asked Linda, phrasing what the four were thinking.

''Maybe because I'm one of them. Ahhhhhh!''He said spreading his arms around her and approaching to her neck. The blonde just wanting to get away punched him with all her strenght in the eye which surely would leave him with a bruised eye. 

''Oi! that hurt.'' he commented caressing his right eye.I was just joking.''

''Don't do that ever again'' She made her way into the train wich had just arrived with a little pout. The rest of them followed and so did their conversation. 

''Y'know, maybe that was wha bit you yesterday.''

''Don't talk me about yesterday... All my troubles seemed so far away.'' George muttered under his breath, talking for the first time in hours. Then, he closed his eyes and tried to gather sleep. 

''First time of hearing your voice in what felt like years, Georgie.''

No reply.

Stuart still fixated in his friends face and noticed it looked a bit worried. Maybe his story had had more impact than which he had originally intended to. There were just some random facts he had collected from old books from the library of his house.

''Don't worry, George. Those was just something I made up this day.'' More or less. At least, George seemed more calm.

''I don't care. Ringo, sing me something to sleep.'' Ordered the younger, still tired and not at the same tired.

''Cute'' said Maureen.

After a whole fit of coughing to which nobody actually knew whether it was for preparing his voice or if Ringo had caught something , he started to mutter a sweet melody accompanied by the tap of his fingers in a rhythm he just understood.

Now it's time to say good night  
Good night sleep tight  
Now the sun turns out his light  
Good night sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you.  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Good night sleep tight  
Now the moon begins to shine  
Good night sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you.  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Good night sleep tight  
Now the sun turns out his light  
Good night sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you.  
Good night good night everybody  
Evberybody everywhere  
Good night.

\------------------------------------------


End file.
